Salvatore, As In Savior
by DaniiVampLover
Summary: This is the story of Alyssa Salvatore. Half-sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. What happens when she meets Kol, brother of the man whose blood turned her into a vampire. Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Forever**

The sky was full of bright stars as I made my way home to the Salvatore boarding house in Mystic Falls. I wasn't raised here, but after my mother died, I moved in with my father Giuseppe Salvatore and my two half-brothers Stefan and Damon. I haven't seen them since the day I died. You see, on my seventeenth birthday, I was on my way home and my carriage broke. Therefore, I had to walk all the way home. When I saw my house, I heard a noise behind me. As I turned around, someone grabbed me and pushed me onto the ground. I could tell he was drunk from the smell of his breath. It stank of puke and alcohol. If he weren't drunk and dirty I would've thought he looked attractive. He had those eyes that made your heart melt. But right now they were dark and threatening. His breath was heavy and I could feel him unbuttoning my dress. Before I had the chance to start fighting him, someone pushed him off of me and helped me get up on my feet. I looked at the man on the ground and I could see that he was bleeding heavily from a neck wound. I took a step back and looked at the man beside me, prepared to thank him for saving me. But when I looked at him I saw the face of a demon. A vampire. I was about to scream, but no sound came out. I started hyperventilating and I got a little dizzy. I wanted to run but I couldn't get my legs to move. I just stood there, trying to breathe. "Don't be afraid" I could hear my savior tell me as he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm on vervain. You can't compel me" I told him without knowing if he wanted to kill me or not. The man looked startled and for some reason I thought I could trust him. "My name is Klaus" he said, with a sexy, seductive voice as he stretched out his hand for me to take. "Alyssa", I answered him and took his hand. He slowly put his mouth on my hand and kissed it, never breaking eye-contact. There was a loud scream and Klaus turned around, facing the sound. The stranger, whom he had saved me from, took advantage of that moment. He ran towards me and before I could react, I was in Klaus's arms. Bleeding from the stab-wound I had gotten from the drunken man who was now laying lifeless on the ground right beside us. It hurt a lot. I was on the verge of crying when Klaus bit his wrist and fed me his blood. At first I tried to make him stop, but then I realized he was actually trying to help me. As if he had read my mind he said "I'm just trying to help. I have no intention of hurting you". Trusting a vampire isn't easy. I've grown up thinking they're these evil monsters when they're just like everyone else. Stronger, faster and all that but as I looked into Klaus's eyes, I could see that he was not a soulless beast from hell. When the wound was completely healed he walked me home. He even went as far as the front door and ringed the doorbell. Before anyone could open the door, Klaus bit his wrist once again and smeared blood on him and a little on me. That way no one would see that it was me who had gotten hurt. Since the housemaids had gone home for the day, my father, Giuseppe opened the door. When he saw me, he got a panicked look in his eyes. Klaus calmed him down and told him that he had gotten attacked and I went to help him once the attacker had gone away. Giuseppe offered to let him stay the night but he declined the offer. I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed. I smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you" as I stepped inside. That night I dreamt about fangs and Klaus's smile. His beautiful smile. But that soon turned into a nightmare full of blood and screams. When I woke up Klaus was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face. I felt a tear stream down my cheek and Klaus sat down beside me and wiped it away. I wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked me. I shook my head and lay down on the bed, taking a deep breath. He lay down beside me and we just laid there until sunrise. Well actually, when I woke up, he had his arm around my waist. He looked so peaceful. I tried to get up without waking him, but as soon as I moved, he opened his eyes and smiled. We heard someone walk up the stairs and Klaus had to leave. "Will you let me see you again?" he asked me and I nodded. He seemed relieved, as if a burden had been lifted of his shoulders. The fact that I would get to see him again made me extremely happy. When I got downstairs my father and my brothers were waiting for me. They seemed genuinely worried and I made sure to let them know I was fine. "I was a bit chocked at first, but I am fine now". They didn't seem to buy it. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Besides, Klaus was the one who was attacked. Not me." Damon and Giuseppe bought it, but Stefan probably didn't. We've always been really close and I've never been able to lie to him. After telling them everything, that Klaus had told my father, at least seven times they gave in and let it be. When I got back into my room after eating breakfast, there was a note on my bed. It was from Klaus. "Meet me at the lake. 8.00 PM. – Klaus" I wanted to jump up and down, clap my hands and laugh like an idiot. I know liking a vampire is weird. But from what I've seen of Klaus, we could be good friends. Just friends though, nothing more. That's what I thought then. Before he came to Mystic Falls and ruined Stefan's life. He had finally gotten himself together again and he had a good life with Elena. Until Klaus took him back to Chicago so that he could have his friend back. The ripper. I actually thought Stefan was cool as a bad boy, but I'll never admit it. He's always been all or nothing. There's nothing in between for him. I guess by now you're wondering what all of this has to do with how I turned into a vampire. Don't worry, I'll get to that soon.

Twenty minutes before I was supposed to meet Klaus by the lake, when I was on my way out the door, Stefan stopped me and gave me one of his famous "I'm worried about you" hugs. I hugged him back and smiled. "I'm just going for a walk Stefan. I'm not joining the army". He chuckled and closed the door after me. Little did I know that this night would come to change my life forever. As I approached the lake, I heard noises in the woods. I was foolish and thought it might be Klaus. But as it turned out, it was a pack of wolves. That's what a normal human would've thought, but I knew better. It was a pack of werewolves. Angry werewolves. That's never good. I guess I smelled of vampire since Klaus had spent the night in my bed. One of them jumped at me and bit my neck, almost ripping my throat out. Fortunately, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and I passed away quickly. I woke up at the morgue the day after. Like everyone else I didn't remember anythingat first and once I did, I completely freaked out. After I had made sure everyone thought I was dead and buried, I left. Since then I've been moving around all over the world every couple of years.

Okay, that's enough history for now. So, I was on my way home and honestly, I'd missed my brothers more than I thought I would. But that's probably just because they're still alive. I never wanted this for them. I love being a vampire, but my brothers' doesn't. I've wanted to find them ever since I heard about what Katherine had done. I swear that if I ever see that bitch I'm going rip her apart. I know she's older than me, but no one has ever beaten me in a fight. Not even hybrids. But that's not even the weirdest thing. I can still do magic. I probably forgot to mention that before. I'm a witch. Surprise! The best part? I don't have to be invited to enter a house. That's just one of the many mysteries of me. Alyssa Salvatore. Half witch, half vampire.

I was thinking about my mother when I noticed that I was standing in the driveway of the boarding house. I was only five years old when she died. I remember her funeral as if it were yesterday. I didn't cry. I wanted to show everyone that I was just as strong as her and not a weak and scared little girl. "Snap out of it!" I thought as I felt my eyes tear up. Ten minutes later I had gotten myself out of the car. I was so nervous. "What if they don't remember me? What if they hate me for not finding them sooner?" Thoughts like that whirled inside my head when I finally made it to the door and knocked. I was about to walk away when someone came out and trust me, nothing could have prepared me for this. Klaus, Stefan and Damon walked out the door and the three of them froze the second they saw me. "Alyssa?" they said in choir and looked suspiciously at each other. "You know them?" Klaus asked me and I felt my mouth get dry. I couldn't talk. I was too chocked and Stefan probably saw it in my eyes because he answered for me. "We're her brothers. How do you know her?" Stefan said with a concerned look on his face. "Wait, you're not the Klaus she helped in 1857 are you?" Damon continued. "Well…" Damon cut him off with a punch in the face and I've got to tell you, it looked like it really hurt. I tried to make them to stop but as I expected, no one was listening to me. I pulled Damon off of Klaus and growled at them both. Damon being, well Damon, tried to push me out of the way so that he could finish what he started. But I'm older and stronger. I took his arm, twisted it and threw him into the wall. "That's enough! I didn't come here to watch you fight!" I told him and gave Klaus a warning glare when he stood up with a vengeful glow in his eyes. They all protested and I told them to shut the hell up so I could make them understand that this wasn't Klaus fault. I told them everything. From the moment I first met Klaus till the moment I turned. I don't know who was most surprised. Klaus, who thought I had blown him off, or my brothers, who thought I was killed by wild animals. It took me a while to make my brothers understand that I didn't blame Klaus. I never have. They seemed very interested in what I'd been doing all these years and I was a little afraid to tell them. We all know Stefan is known as the ripper. Imagine that multiplied by ten. That's me. But there is one little difference. I don't regret my kills like Stefan does. If someone pisses me off or if I'm just generally upset, I'll kill anything or anyone that gets in my way. I once slaughtered an entire village just because I was bored. So I told them the basics without mentioning the torture and pain I've caused. And I tried not to talk so much about all the innocent people I have murdered. Not when Stefan's around. Although, there was one thing they had no trouble believing in. I absolutely love shopping! When the sun rose, Stefan had to get ready for school. You know, he had to meet Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, every day before class. So he left me with Damon. Klaus had left about half an hour earlier. Stefan and I were really close growing up, but Damon and I were partners in crime. We used to play pranks on Stefan all the time. It was the best childhood a motherless five-year-old little girl could've had. I'm so glad that hasn't changed because Damon was looking at me with the same eyes as he always did when he has a great prank on his mind. I grinned at him and asked him what he had in mind. It was not as great as I thought it would be. It wasn't even Stefan we were going to mess with. It was Klaus. At first I refused but I have never been able to say no to Damon when he wants to get revenge on someone and he was really mad at Klaus.

The plan included us going to his house and I wasn't very keen on that. It meant that we might bump into his siblings. I don't like the originals. Not after everything they've done. "Maybe we should just do it somewhere else?" I asked Damon. "Why? Are you scared?" he said and grinned at me. "No but I don't want to meet the other originals just yet". He laughed and knocked on the door and of course, it wasn't Klaus that opened the door. "What do you want Damon?" he asked before noticing me. When he did, I knew I didn't like him. He's way too self-centered for my taste. I've never been able to stand people more selfish than me. Since our plan had already failed I'm not even going to tell you the rest of it. "Good to see you too, Kol. We're actually here to see Klaus" he said with a fake smile and asked if he was in. "Who's we?" he asked and looked me over. "Alyssa, Damon and Stefan's sister" I answered distantly, not wanting to be here. "I wasn't aware they had a sister" he said with a confused look on his face. "Well, neither did we. We thought she died in 1857" Damon said and they started insulting each other. When I'd had enough I told Damon I was going to the grill. He took out his keys and walked to the car before I had the chance to tell him I wanted to walk. He looked disappointed but he was heading the other direction anyway. Fifteen minutes after I left, Kol caught up with me. "Where are we going?" he asked and I told him that "_We_ aren't going anywhere". He laughed and said something about liking pretty little things with sharp tongues. He did found it very hard to believe that I wasn't afraid of him or his siblings. Everyone fears the originals. Well, everyone but me. For some reason he refused to leave me alone and I contemplated trying to trick him. "Why don't you fear us? We're stronger and faster than you" he asked and a plan formed in my mind. "Prove it" I said, challenging him. He caught the bait. I told him I'd race him to the boarding house and he bought it. That's what I thought at least because when I got to the grill he was waiting for me. He grinned at me and I let out a sigh. Although, that only made him laugh.

When we walked in to the grill people stared at us. There was this blonde girl that had hatred in her eyes and Kol put his arm around my waist when he saw her. I figured she was a jealous ex or something and damn was I wrong. That's Caroline, Stefan's friend. She told me to stay away from Kol and the other originals. "I'm very much aware of who he is Caroline. But what do you expect me to do? I can't exactly kill him" I said and gulped down the rest of my drink. Kol then decided that he had let me be long enough and walked over to where Caroline and I were standing. He had his usual smirk on his face and as much as I hate to admit it, it's very sexy. He told Caroline that Klaus wanted to talk to her. That made her leave and I was alone with Kol. Again. Not really my idea of fun. I could sense that someone was watching me and as I turned around I saw a man staring at me. And it was not very discrete. When Kol saw me getting uncomfortable he walked over to the stranger and compelled him to leave. I didn't understand why. It's not his problem. Ever since the day I was turned I've had problems with strangers. If Klaus hadn't saved me I don't know what I would've done. It's not something I like to think about but still here I am, at the grill, thinking about it and Kol staring at me as if I'm insane. Okay, I am actually insane. No wait, mentally unstable. That's what the doctors told me when I was thirteen years old. After the first time I'd seen a ghost I freaked out and told my father about it. He, not wanting to be embarrassed, sent me to a doctor who told me I was crazy. It wasn't only the ghost that made them think that though. I am insane and it's something I've come to terms with a long time ago. I know how to control it. But I stopped talking about the ghost and, well everything, because I didn't want to be sent to the nut house. People still talked though. But I didn't care at all. I've never really cared about what others think of me and thank god for that. Otherwise I would have probably gone completely insane and gotten myself sent to a mental hospital. "Alyssa?" Kol said repeatedly in that sexy accent of his. "What?" I answered while getting back to reality. How long have I been thinking about all of this? He seemed genuinely worried and that was surprising considering he's the most self-centered person I've ever met.

The place was getting a bit too crowded for me so I left and of course, Kol followed me outside and asked where we were going. As if I was going to let him spoil all my fun by tagging along everywhere I went. Not likely. But getting rid of him was harder than I thought it would be. He's very persistent. A little too much for my taste but still, I might as well enjoy the ride. He told me that if I gave him a chance and spent one day with him and I didn't like it, he'd leave me alone. If I wanted him too, he added quickly. Probably didn't want to mess up his image. Not that anyone was around. We went to the woods and as we approached the lake he suggested that we could swim. "I don't have a bikini" I told him reluctantly. I wouldn't mind seeing him without that designer shirt of his. What is it with the originals and their designer things? Do they even own anything without some sort of expensive label? Not that I'm complaining. The shirt fits him perfectly. I can see his shapes just fine with it on but he would look even better if he just took it off. You know, sometimes I think that they're mind-readers or something. Like an original-vampire-power thing. I know vampires can get into peoples' heads, even each-others' heads, but most vampires have a difficult getting into mine. Maybe my mind is too messed up? "Who needs clothes? Besides, there is no one here. It's just the two of us" Kol said, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't know if I should be scared or not by that knowledge that suddenly threw me back into reality. I was actually considering doing this. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought. Angry with myself I did the next best thing. I covered up my inner struggle, that I never want him to know about, with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don' know you well enough to even consider this" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and started walking again. Because I'm an extremely curious person, I followed him. Kol thought that was very humorous. It might even weight up the fact that I'm not intimidated by him. He also found out that I simply cannot ignore a dare. That's not good, for me.

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods and no one said anything until we heard voices. There was a man and a woman talking about some anniversary. I saw rings so I assumed that they are married. Maybe they're both cheating. Who knows? Actually, I don't really care. As you've probably noticed by now, I'm easily distracted and I often get lost in my thoughts. Kol didn't seem to mind that right now though. He's busy draining the man of blood and the woman is screaming at me to help him. You know, until I ripped her heart out. I thought her shouting was too annoying. Kol looked at me with lust and wonder in his eyes as he wiped the blood of his lips. In the blink of an eye he was pushing me up against a tree, crashing his lips on mine. As the kiss deepened he put his hands on my hips and started to take off my shirt. I can tell you this, if we hadn't been interrupted right now, we would have done a lot more than this. But we were interrupted and I could tell that Kol didn't like it. Especially not when they shot me with an arrow drenched in vervain. It didn't exactly help that it was inches away from my heart. Damn, vervain really hurts! Kol "took care of them" before helping me get out the arrow. This is not how I thought this day would end. I clenched my teeth when he pulled the arrow out and I suddenly realized how hungry I am. I'm starving actually. He must've noticed this because he bit his wrist and fed me his blood, which brings me back to my theory that the originals are all mind-readers. I mean seriously, they can't be that perceptive, can they? "We should probably go" Kol said, breaking the silence. He helped me get up and took me home to the boarding house. Stefan was not happy about me coming home with bloody clothes on my first day back. It didn't help that I'd spent the day with Kol either. I know that apparently they're all on good terms and all that. But he was not happy about it.

Stefan called Damon, who called everyone else and we had a meeting about what we should do about our new guests in town. Hunters. And I thought I could have a normal life here. Well, as normal as it can get when you're a witch and a vampire. We know there are more of them because I had a vision. Unlike Bonnie, I don't just get feelings. I'm guessing it's because I've had more time to develop my powers. "What do you think, Aly?" Stefan asked me. I have no idea what they just said so I just said that it sounded like a good plan. Apparently, they had asked me if we should leave town. Everyone wants to leave except for Klaus, Elijah, Kol and I. Stefan and Damon doesn't want me to stay. "I not going to run away from a fight Damon. You know that", he just told me that they would drag me by the hair if they had to. There's no way in hell that I'm leaving home just because of a few hunters. Damon packed my bags and when they were all ready to leave, I wouldn't even go near a car. I would stay here even if it means I'm alone with the originals. You are probably wondering where Rebekah is. She took off a couple of months ago so I never had the pleasure to meet her. When Damon tried to drag me into the car I pushed him off of me and threw him into a wall. Then I pushed him against the wall with my hand on his neck, my fangs bared, and told him that he could leave but I'm not running away because of some weak, human, hunters. Elijah tried to calm me down and I let go of Damon. I'm very pissed off right now so when Kol said that I could stay with him, I punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose too. I didn't even bother to say I'm sorry. Not that I would have. I usually don't. "Aly, calm down" Stefan said, knowing that I would have an outrage if I didn't. It's one of the many charms of being crazy. I don't handle anger very well and being a vampire makes it even harder to control. I hit the wall which didn't just break the wall. I broke my hand too and they were all looking at me with worried eyes. Damon started to apologize but I didn't let him. "What did you expect Damon? It's not going to go away because I'm dead!" I yelled at him and now they were all looking at me with confusion and worry. "She's…" Stefan began to say but I didn't let him finish. "Crazy" I said and Stefan have never liked when people called me that. Not even when it was me saying it. I couldn't stand the way they were looking at me so I decided to go for a walk. When I got back they had decided that I could stay if I was with Klaus, Elijah or Kol at all times. The bad thing is that I have to stay at their house and I like the boarding house. I made them take my luggage. I just took my car. And Kol. I wasn't even allowed to drive to their house by myself. This ought to be fun. I've got to live with an arrogant hybrid, a gentleman-like vampire and a horny, self-centered vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Return**

It had been a week since my brothers' left town and I was so bored I was beginning to think I would die out of boredom. Stefan called me every day and if I didn't answer he would believe I was dead or something. "Yes, Stefan! I am perfectly fine!" I yelled at my phone when he called me for the fifth time that morning. I think that the fact that the hunters hadn't tried anything made him a bit nervous. I didn't really care. If they wanted us dead, they had to go through me first. I heard Kol chuckle as I hung up on Stefan when he was about to ask if I wanted them to come back. Why couldn't they just understand that I don't need protection? I never have. "What got you so upset? Klaus asked me when he walked into the room, knowing I was pissed at Stefan for worrying so much. "Lose the smirk, loverboy" I hissed at him and walked outside hoping to get some alone time. But I didn't. Kol had been following me around everywhere and I don't know how, but I knew it wasn't just because they had promised Stefan and Damon that they wouldn't leave me alone. In hope of getting away for a few minutes I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I ran. But Kol is an original, which means that he is faster than me. He caught up with me when we were in the woods right where I got shot by the hunters. I yelled at him to give some privacy every once in a while. When he said something about it being that time of month I snapped. I know it was just a joke but as you may have noticed, I don't handle anger very well. I punched him in the face and I heard a cracking noise. I broke his nose but he fixed it within seconds. He got angry and pushed me against a tree, hand on my throat. And yes, the same tree as last time. He was trying hard to control himself and so was I. When I get attacked or when I'm in a situation like this, I get defensive. I pushed him away and I didn't mean to be so rough, but I accidentally threw him into a tree. When he got up we just stood there, with our fangs bared, and glared at each other until Elijah came. "Will you give it a rest? You've been like this all week. Constantly teasing each other, fighting" he said while stepping in between us. He was right though. We had been fighting, teasing and playing pranks on each other. Everyone said that we were too much alike. We are both self-centered, we don't care about rules and we both love sarcasm. I was about to leave again when I heard a gunshot. I couldn't smell any blood but I could sense danger. My intuition is very good and I'm never wrong when it comes to trusting my instincts. They told me to stay and fight. Elijah on the other hand, wanted me to go back to the house. But I'm a very powerful witch so when he tried to drag me back I just put up a protective wall, giving him no chance of getting anywhere near me. When the hunters' reached us, I could feel the darkness calling to me. I've never had problem with being warned about using dark magic like Bonnie. But I did have a hard time coming back after using it. When one of the hunters saw me he sort of freaked out. I remembered him. He used to live in Alabama the last time I let myself go. I murdered his entire family. I don't regret it though. They were, after all, trying to kill me first. I saw red when he pulled out his gun and ripped the hearts out of everyone but him. His heart was racing and I bared my fangs to him. He almost fainted. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I told him while stepping closer. I walked around him and told him that I could smell his fear from miles away. Just when I was about to sink my teeth into him he stabbed me with a knife drenched in vervain. Fortunately, vervain doesn't hurt me, it only weakens me. I pulled it out and stabbed him in the gut before feeding on him. I could hear Elijah telling me to go back but the darkness had its hold on me. No. I can't let go. Not now. I dropped the hunter's body on the ground before I turned around and looked at Elijah and Kol. They looked startled. But why? Then I remembered. The darkness. I tried to will it away but it didn't work. "You should leave" I told them before falling to the ground.

I had woken up in my room at the house two days later. I didn't remember anything at first. I didn't even know where I was. When began to walk down the stairs Kol stopped me and told me I needed to rest. When I refused he lifted me up and carried me to my room. "Rest" he said before leaving the room. But I didn't want to, so I took a shower while listening to the originals conversation of whether they should tell Stefan and Damon or not. They remained indecisive and were going to ask me about it before doing anything. "What am I supposed to say? I have problems with dark magic? Stefan would forbid me from ever using magic again!" I mumbled to myself as I made my way down the staircase. When I'd gotten downstairs Kol told me to come to the kitchen because he wanted to talk to me. I put on my strong face. "Do not let him see this as a weakness" I thought before entering the kitchen. I don't like it when people see me weak. It's because I grew up in a time when women were meant only to be seen, not heard. It took me years to gain respect and make people fear me because I'm a girl. I hated it. I was a bit chocked when I came into the room. I'd expected him to be chocked or even angry, but not this. He was worried. It stunned me so my strong face faltered a little before I caught myself. I hoped that he hadn't noticed it. I asked him what he wanted to talk about and I could sense his worry. It was so strong it made me nauseous. I guess now is a good time to mention that I'm an empath. I can sense other peoples' emotions. And most of the time I can ignore it, unless the emotions are too strong or if I'm too weak. This time, it's because Kols emotions are too… emotions?! He's not supposed to care about anyone but himself. He's the egoistic one. Why was he worried about me?

If I had a heartbeat, it would be racing right now. I could feel my entire body tense. There were too many emotions in the room. Too much darkness. I didn't want to pass out again. I backed away from Kol as much as I could. When he tried to help I just told him to stop. "Don't come any closer" I said, my voice weak and hoarse. I felt the wall behind me and tried to regain focus. But then Elijah came running in, worry clear in his eyes. As he stepped closer I growled at him and told him to stay away. I felt a tear drip onto my arm. Only, when I looked down it wasn't a tear. It was black. I saw my reflection in a pan and my eyes were black, and black tears streamed down my cheeks. Tears? Was that what it was? "Is this proof enough that we should tell them?" Klaus asked his brothers. I hadn't even noticed when he came. I heard someone in the woods. Campers'. I suddenly realized my hunger. I hadn't fed in two days. I ran for the door, my head hurting for the loss of blood in my system. But Kol blocked me. I tried to get out anyway but he wouldn't budge. When I was about to try the front door he caught me by the waist, holding me against his chest. A few minutes later, all my energy was drained from my body. I was exhausted, angry and most of all, I was hungry. My whole body was shaking so Kol carried me to my room, bridal style. He went to get me blood when I heard it. The sound of windows' shattering and people fighting. I couldn't fight in the state I was in. But I couldn't just lay there either. I made my way to the small fridge I had in my room to get some blood that I'd hidden for exactly this reason. That way I would regain some strength so that I could help my… friends, in lack of a better word. I heard people talking and I could feel the power and hatred fill the house. It was suffocating. My whole body was trembling when I came into the lounge and I saw Kol being held down by three hunters while another one was standing in front of him with a white oak stake in his hand. He must've thought I was human because when he saw me he told two of them to get me out of there. He probably thought that because my entire body was shaking and I must've appeared as weak. But instead of going with him, I fed on him. The youngest of them tasted different, exotic. He's probably from somewhere in South America, maybe Brazil. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that they were there to kill us and when people are trying to kill you, you don't just stand there and let them. No, you kill them first. I wanted to help Kol but I couldn't. My eyelids were getting heavier with each second and I leant against the wall as I watched them fight. I didn't understand how the hunters could've ever thought they had a chance against three originals. I was about to go and help when I felt a sharp sting in my neck. I felt the vervain pouring into me and everything went black. When I woke up hours later I was chained to a chair in a dark room. I saw only a table full of weapons. But I was alone. I tried to break the chains but I was too weak. I've always hated that feeling. I didn't hear anything so I did everything I could to loosen the chains until I heard footsteps above me. Soon after that I heard two persons walking down the stairs. Remember how I was surprised to see Stefan, Damon and Klaus together? Well this was a hundred times more surprising. There were two men. One of them was in his twenties and the other one was a bit older. But they weren't human, they were vampires. I could sense it from miles away. But that wasn't what surprised me. The older man was the same man that Klaus had saved me from more than a hundred years ago. "Remember me?" he asked me and grinned. He lifted up a stake before walking over to me and stabbed me in my thigh. I concentrated on not screaming or crying. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me as weak as that day. That only motivated him to continue. He used several different stakes and knives before realizing he couldn't even make me shed one tear. So he gave up and told the boy to do whatever he wanted with me. The boy excitedly accepted the challenge to make me scream. He started with vervain. Lots and lots of vervain. It made me weak but it didn't hurt. It never has. He was extremely disappointed when I didn't even wince, so he took out a double edged knife or as I like to call it, an athame. Witches' uses it in rituals in movies. But then again, the witches in movies aren't like the ones in real life. Unfortunately, the vervain made me incapable of using magic at the moment. The torture went on for so long that I'd lost track of time even before I was completely covered in blood and vervain. I'd lost count on how many times I'd been shot with wooden bullets but it was definitely more than twenty-three. I was bored and extremely pissed. Not because they kidnapped me and had been torturing me all that time but because I was too weak to do anything about it. But that's good, make me mad and I get some extra strength. As if some god or some higher power had heard me, the boy started to talk about how he thought women were weak and was only good at giving the men sons. When he saw that I was getting angry, he continued. Fool. Have no one ever taught you not to piss off people stronger than you? Although, he'd never seen me strong so it wasn't that odd that he believes I was weak. When he was in the middle of trying to gag me with a vervain-soaked paper towel the door flung open and Kol came into the room with Elijah. The boy was just as surprised as I was. I didn't like that they saw me like this. The boy put a stake against my chest and told them to stay where they were or he would kill me. I suppressed a laugh and they all looked at me. "What's so funny, sweetie?" the boy asked just as the older man stepped into the room. I still didn't know his name. Not that I cared but it's nice to know the name of the man you're about to kill. "If only I could break these chains" I thought when Klaus entered the room. He was also very shocked to see the man we both thought were dead. Klaus and I exchanged a look, him asking me if I'd known and mine saying I had no idea. He was confused. I didn't blame him. I was too, at first. But I was occupied with getting tortured so I hadn't really thought much about it. Kol took one step and the boy stabbed me in my stomach. He seemed so torn, sad and worried. The list of all he emotions I could see in Kols eyes was long. I didn't have to be an empath too know what was going through his mind. He was worried about me. He put his hands up in surrender and they were all thinking about what to do. I growled when the boy pulled out the stake and placed it in front of my heart once again. I was getting angrier by the minute. Good. The angrier I got, the more I could sense the hate filling the room. And the more I felt my powers regaining strength. I realized I'd broken the chains when I was holding the boys warm heart in my hand. Elijah was going to kill the older man when Klaus stopped him and told them that he was mine. He knew I'd want to kill him myself. I told them that I wanted five minutes alone. I was starving at this point so I used the darkest magic I knew and I made him human. I know what you're thinking. How can I turn him into a human? Well, you can do lots of things if you use dark magic. Now you may be thinking that the spirits of dead witches' would be taking away my power like they did with Bonnie. But you see, they didn't take away her powers. They scared her into not using magic. Since I don't let fear control me, they have nothing to use against me. After I'd made the man human again, I fed on him. Doing the spell took almost all the strength I had left in me so I passed out as soon as we'd gotten back home.

A week later I was preparing to beg the originals not to tell Stefan and Damon about my magic issues when I heard Elijah telling Stefan that everything was fine. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised. He even told them to stop calling all the time and that they would call if something happened. "Damn, now I'll have to thank them!" I thought as I stepped into the kitchen where everyone was gathered at the moment. I looked at Kol and I knew he was enjoying it as much as I hated it. He asked me how I was feeling. If it weren't for the smirk on his face I would've thought it was genuine. But he just wanted to see me squirm when I said "thank you". Fortunately Elijah was a gentleman about it all and told me there was no need to make this uncomfortable with thanking them and all that. Although, I'm pretty sure he only said it to mess with Kol. It worked though because Kols smirk disappeared instantly from his face and he left the room muttering "buzz kill". I smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to Elijah before going to get some blood. I was extremely hungry for some odd reason. It weren't that long ago since I'd fed last time, was it? I ignored it and decided to take a walk and clear my head. To think things through. It had been years since last time I lost control and I didn't want it to happen again. Not now that I've finally reunited with my brothers'. As if some greater power had heard my plea, I managed to sneak out of the house without anyone following me, giving me time to figure things out. How did I regain control last time? I couldn't remember. Too much has happened since then. Unlike Stefan, I've never felt the need to write down my memories in a journal. If it's worth remembering, I would remember it. But why can't I remember this? Maybe I could… No, the risk is too big. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice someone coming up behind me. Fortunately it was only Kol, whom had been trying to find me for a while. Apparently it hadn't taken him that long to realize I wasn't there. He said it's because no one was babbling about New York fashion week or the new shoes I'd just bought. "You think I'm shallow?" I asked him and gasped dramatically, "I'm wounded!" That, sadly, only made him smirk. "No, I just think you spend an awful lot of time talking about things that are meaningless" he answered while joining me under the tree I was currently sitting by. "Well, at least I don't spend half my day in front of a mirror, admiring myself" I snorted back, defending my passion for fashion. He chuckled and told me to come back to the house with him. Is there nothing I can say that won't amuse him? Probably not, I thought as he held out his hand to help me get up. I was irritated and stood up by myself and when I walked past him, I made sure to bump his shoulder. When we made it back to the house, Klaus and Elijah were fighting, or as Elijah likes to call it, discussing. Apparently they were fighting because they had different opinions on what to do about the hunters'. Elijah wanted us to talk to them and propose a truce, which includes them leaving town. But Klaus wanted us to find out where they were staying and kill them. "Why don't we vote about it?" I asked them while trying to keep them apart. They both agreed and stopped trying to beat each other up. We all went to the lounge and sat down in the sofas and I told them to tell us what plans they had. "Well, I was thinking we should hunt them down and rip their hearts out. You're quite the expert on that aren't you Elijah?" Klaus said and poured himself a drink. I scoffed at his immaturity before looking at Elijah. He told us he wanted to have a sit-down with the hunters and make piece. But that they couldn't stay in town. I told them that we should take a couple of minutes to think about it and went outside to get some air. "Having trouble deciding?" Kol whispered softly in my ear, causing me to shiver. I could feel him smirk as he laughed into my neck. "No, but I figured Elijah would think we were acting impulsive if we didn't take any time to think it through" I told him and pushed him away a little before going back inside. He tilted his head and smirked as he watched me go. Once we were all gathered again, we voted. "All those in favor for killing them, raise your hands" Klaus said and raised his hand, as did Kol. Elijah looked disappointed when I slowly raised my hand and I couldn't help but to feel a tad guilty about it. Elijah didn't want to hurt them unless it was necessary. But that's not how my brain works. If there's a threat to me or the people I care about, I take care of it before someone gets hurt or worse, dies. I looked at him, asking him to understand and he did. "Where are you going?" I asked Klaus when he grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to find those hunters. Why? You're not backing out are you?" he asked me with a grin on his face. "No. But we need a plan. We can't just barge in to wherever the hell they are. They probably have like half a dozen traps". I told them that we should talk to the hunters in public. Tell them that we want a truce but that it would be on our terms. And then, when we're alone, we'll kill them. I was stunned that they actually agreed with me. But before I could mock them about it, the door was kicked in. I supposed that the hunters' were tired of waiting. They tried to shoot us with wooden bullets. But because I'm such a powerful witch, I stopped the bullets in midair before they fell to the ground. "It's just like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Only, without the doves" I thought and laughed lightly but stopped when Kol gave me a weird look. I wasn't sure if it was because I laughed or because I used magic without any sort of breakdown. Now you may wonder why I didn't. Well, it's quite easy. The spell was easy and doesn't take much energy, I wasn't emotionally unstable at the moment and the spell doesn't require dark magic. Those are the key ingredients of not having a 'magical breakdown'. "Note to yourself: write this down after you're done with the hunters" I said to myself before I shoved my hand into the chest of one of the hunters' and ripped his heart out. Even though we were outnumbered, we finished the hunters' off rather quickly. But seriously, what chance did they think they had of killing three originals and me? Some people just don't know who they should fear anymore. "Are you okay?" Elijah asked me as I pulled out the stake one of the hunters had stabbed me with. I was too angry to talk so I just nodded my head before going to my room to get cleaned up.

A few hours later I was on the phone with Stefan and Damon. They were getting ready to come back home and I was thrilled. I came back to Mystic Falls to be with my brothers, my family, and then those hunters' came. I probably should have gone with them, but I'm too stubborn to run. And I don't want people to think I'm a coward. But that's over now.

As soon as I heard the car come up the driveway, I ran outside to hug my brothers'. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked me in an alarmed voice when Kol came outside with my bloody clothes to ask if I wanted him to throw them away. "I'm fine, Stefan!" I told him and gave Kol a look that said that he would regret this later. Before going back inside, he flashed me his trademark smirk. "How can one be so infuriating?" I said to myself while plotting my revenge against Kol. But before I could come up with a plan, he came up behind me and asked if I was still angry. Unfortunately, Stefan and Damon had talked to Klaus and Elijah earlier and they had decided that it would be best if I stayed at their place, which meant that I still had to put up with Kol. As if a couple of weeks weren't enough. As an attempt to get Kols guard down, I told him that I wasn't angry. It didn't work though because he just assumed that I was up to something when I said it was okay. I should've known he knew me better than that. But at least I had my brothers' back, again. What's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Wierd**

I was in the living room reading the Notebook when Kol and Elijah came back from the Grill. "Damn it, I thought you'd be gone longer" I said to Elijah since I weren't speaking to Kol at the moment. One week had passed since my brothers came back to Mystic Falls and they had yet to realize that I would've been just as safe with them. I had grown very fond of my brothers friends, even though we'd only known each other for a week. So when my brothers' were busy, I had others to hang out with. But they were all at school and Damon was busy doing god knows what, so I was left with the originals and my books. But since Kol was Kol, I didn't really get any time to actually read. He still wouldn't leave me alone which is exactly why I had resorted to not speaking with him. I figured that maybe he would stop trying eventually but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. "Don't you have someone else to bother?" I asked Kol as he took the book from my hands. "Ooh, she talks?" he retorted before lifting up my feet from the sofa and sat down, placing my feet in his lap. I just scoffed at him and stood up, took the book back and walked away. I guess I had it coming. You cannot think or say "what's the worst that can happen?" without something happening. It's like an unwritten rule, if not a law. And Kol was just getting worse. And I didn't even know why. Was it just to annoy me or was it something else? Those days, I couldn't even get five minutes alone. It was a dark time for me. When I stepped outside, I was pinned against the wall by a stranger. Or so I thought. It turned out he wasn't a stranger at all.

A few hours later, the whole gang was gathered and they could finally start the interrogation of how I knew the man whom had tried to kill the originals, which would also kill every other vampire along with them. Unfortunately he felt that he had to mention that I knew him before Klaus killed him. That, however, caused me some troubles. I didn't know what to say. I've always hated to appear as weak and that would've definitely done the trick. I had to come up with something, fast. Luckily, I was quite the amazing liar. I suppose I've had a lot of practice. After all, I've been alive since 1840, which is what? 173 years. 154 years as a vampire is not a very long time, but it's long enough to make enemies. I was 19 years old when I was turned, and I was glad I stopped at that age. Had I been any younger, then people would've thought I should've been in school. Had I been any older, then I would've been older. But I always did imagine myself dying young and beautiful. At the moment, all eyes were on me and it was starting to piss me off. "I met him in the 20's. That's it. He's just a sucker for games." I told them and they believed me. Well, everyone except for Kol, whom seemed to be able to read me like an open book. He asked me to take a walk with him, and I did. After all, it was either that or he would've asked me about it in front of all the others.

When we had walked for a while Kol stopped and told me to tell him the truth. I don't know how, but somehow he stopped right by the tree we'd been by a couple of times before. Only this time, we weren't making out or fighting. And that was only one of many weird things that were happening. Usually I was really good at keeping peoples' emotions out, being an empath and all that, but I'd never been able to ignore Kols emotions. But in that moment, I felt nothing. I could sense nothing as if he was just an empty shell of nothingness. But that wasn't true at all. From what I'd seen of Kol, he was far from emotionless. Although, I had never needed to sense his emotions because I could see everything in his eyes. But it was strange not sensing anything. I could've let my guard down if I wanted to. But that's something I hadn't let myself done since I turned and my powers, as well as my emotions and everything else, had heightened. "I did meet him in the twenties Kol. I didn't lie." I answered him after too many seconds of trying to make up a lie. I came up with absolutely nothing. So I told him the truth. Well, most of it. But that's got to count for something, right?

It was the twenties, my favorite decade, which I looked at as one very long year since it was pretty much all the same throughout the decade. I also looked at it as the decade where Stefan went all ripper and befriended two of the originals, Klaus and Rebekah. And yes, I did know everything about them, and everything Katherine had been up to. But I couldn't have let my existence been known back then, for reasons I'll let you know some other time. I knew everything that had been going on in Damon and Stefan's lives' and if I could help them, in any way, without letting them know I was there, I did whatever I could do. Now, let's get back to the story. The truth is that the stranger had had a crush on me since the first time he laid his eyes on me. But when I showed no interest, okay I actually told him very clearly, in front of all the people at the bar we were at then, that I wasn't interested and some very bad words that I probably shouldn't repeat. But he was persistent and decisive to make me fall for him, and not persistent in the good way. He was more like the creepy, stalker guy you can see in movies. I didn't fear him, but he was creepy and my reaction of that caused him to believe I was afraid of him. But for a psychopath like him, I think it fear was a turn-on. He continued with that for a few months before he realized that I would never be with him, voluntary. And he snapped. He kidnapped me, thinking I would fall for him if we had enough time together. He used some sort of herb to sedate me and took me to an abandoned old house in the middle of nowhere. I was unconscious for at least a couple of hours and only god knows what he'd been doing in the meantime. I suppose that was also part of my problem with strangers, that it wasn't just because of the man who's responsible for me becoming a vampire. But I didn't think he did anything to extreme, and I don't think he could've kept it from me if he had. I would've sensed something. When I'd woken up he gave me some blood, but not enough to make me as strong as I usually was. It was an incredibly weird and awkward experience. I had just woken up in a bed, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house, in the middle of nowhere. And I'd been brought there by my stalker because he figured I'd fall in love with him if we were alone. I found out later that he thought that I was afraid of what people would've thought about us as a couple. And that that was the reason I hadn't show any sign of love towards him. He thought I would get the Stockholm-syndrome or something. That is - for those of you who don't know - when you develop feelings towards someone who's holding you captivated. Every now and then he gave me a glass of blood, but never enough to get my strength back. I was actually quite happy about that. It meant that he knew I was superior of him, that I was stronger. It has always made me feel good to know people were afraid of me because I was stronger than them. A few days passed by and I did everything I could to avoid him and to get more blood. And each day he would tell me that it was okay to admit I had feelings for him because there were only us two there. I pretended to be weaker than I was, and that was, for me, extremely hard because as I've said before, I despite being considered weak. I had been there for a week before I even had the strength to leave. And I still wasn't at my strongest. I waited until he fell asleep and then I jumped down from the balcony. I didn't get very far though. He stood right around the corner of the house and he pushed me up against the wall. He told me he was tired of waiting and that he was sick of my games. He thought I was just playing hard to get. I guess he didn't know how to handle rejection since he was rich and used to women flocking around him like moths to a flame. He tried to kiss me but I took stranglehold on him and reversed our places so that he was pinned against the wall instead of me. Just when I was about to rip his heart out I felt an agonizing pain in my head as a witch stepped into view. He was just one of those people who never worked alone. But even though I was weak, his witch never could've beaten me. I had a lot more power than her. I was hungry and angry. But I was too tired to even be pissed off. So I broke the strangers neck and vamp-sped to the witch and drained her of her blood. I let her body go and watched as it fell to the cold, hard ground. I walked over to the stranger when he woke up and I saw the sun start to rise. So I decided to leave him there, after spelling the house so that he would not be able to enter. And since we were in the middle of nowhere, I thought that he would burn up once the sun came up. I took his car and left him to die. I never would find out how he survived. He didn't have a spelled lapis lazuli ring or necklace or any kind of protection against the sunlight. I didn't actually care, but I was a very curious person.

As you may or may not have figured out by now, I didn't actually tell Kol all that. I only told him that the stranger had tried to kill me and all that about his witch and how I thought I'd left him for dead. Now I say stranger because I never knew his real name. Kol believed me this time. He had asked me to tell him the truth and I told him the truth, just not all of it. What bothered me was that he could "read" me just as easily as I could "read" anyone else. When I say "read" I mean that he could see what I was feeling, and thinking, and all the other things I can do as an empath. That had never happened before, except for when I met other empaths. But Kol wasn't an empath, so I was very confused. I really wanted to know if he realized he was doing it, but I also didn't dare to bring it up. Weird, I know. Considering I'm not afraid of anything. But asking Kol about his emotions and the fact that he knew what I was feeling… I don't know, it just scared me I guess. It's an unusual feeling and I didn't like it. After I told him the truth, we just stood there for a while. It was nice, and weird. Everything seemed to be weird. Kol decided to go back to the boarding house, but I wanted to stay for a little while longer to clear my head, get a little fresh air. I didn't actually say those things, but he I knew that he knew it anyway. As he walked away, he gave me the weirdest look, and there I go with the weird again. It was as if he was telling me that I needed to let someone in. I didn't know, or understand, where it came from. I didn't even know if that's what he meant. I felt like I didn't know anything and everything was so confusing. Let's just say my life got a lot more complicated after I came back to Mystic Falls and met Kol. I had a really strong feeling about him, I just didn't know what it meant or if it was good or bad. And not knowing just made me more confused. And I don't do confused well. It makes me cranky. And I could be very mean when I was cranky. You could call it being "occasionally bitchy". I sat down by the tree and just looked at the night sky until Kol came back, asking why I was still there. Apparently I had been there for several hours and I hadn't even realized it. I guess that's proof of how lost in my thoughts I could get. "Where you just sitting there all this time?" he asked me and chuckled lightly when I said yes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me as I stood up. I didn't even know how to begin to answer that question. Too many things, questions, were swirling around inside my head. "I don't know. Stuff" I said while I shrugged my shoulders. We walked back to the house, not the boarding house, where I was still staying since I still wasn't allowed to stay with my brothers, which was incredibly ridiculous. I didn't need protection any more than they did. Actually, they needed protection a lot more than I did. They're the ones that came up with stupid plans whenever there was a danger and they somehow almost always managed to mess everything up. When Kol and I finally got back to the house, he poured himself a drink. And when he took one look at me, he poured one up for me too. That was surprising because I hadn't even asked him too. And he seemed sort of nervous. And that made me even more confused than before I left the woods. "So I've been thinking…" he started to say but stopped once he glanced at me. Now I was getting nervous and I think that only made him more nervous. He gulped down his drink and poured himself another one. "This must be pretty serious" was the only thing going through my mind. So I started to gulp down my drink too when he asked me the last thing I'd expected from him. I was so surprised that I almost choked. So I started coughing and Kol looked so sad I thought I'd burst out in tears. "I was thinking we should go out?" was what he had said. And it wasn't just him saying that he had thought about it. He was asking me out. I didn't know what to say. I didn't date people. It just wasn't in my nature. I'd never liked all the emotions and drama that came with the territory. I didn't know what to say, what to do and I started to panic. "Ehh… I should…I need to take a shower… I've got dirt… yeah… goodnight." I stuttered and walked away to my room. I felt like such an idiot. And Kol had seemed so broken up about it. That was probably the worst part. Until the morning after, when he asked me out again. Only that time, he wasn't really nervous. He was back to his old cocky self. So yeah, everything was weird. And things just kept getting weirder. You see, apparently Caroline had broken up with Tyler a couple of months ago, which I thought was great because I had never liked him. When I got home from Bonnies that day, I saw Caroline and Klaus making out in the doorway. This is odd because she's the one who told me to stay away from Kol because he's an original. "Oh my god, my eyes! At least keep the clothes on until I'm not around to see anything!" I practically yelled at them before rushing up the stairs to get my over-night bag from my room. When I got back downstairs they were taking a break, probably just until I had left. "Hey Care, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I said and winked at her before leaving. "There's nothing you wouldn't do" she retorted, which caused Klaus to laugh while whispering "good" in Caroline's ear. When I walked outside, Kol was going inside and he smirked at me as he passed me, letting me know he had heard our conversation. That, believe it or not, exited me a bit. Who am I kidding, that wasn't weird at all. But something not being weird was weird, which makes it weird. So everything's back to normal, where everything is weird.

I was smiling like an idiot when I pulled up on Elena's parking lot and luckily, I realized that before I knocked on the door. Had I not, then I would've spent the whole night trying to convince Bonnie, Elena and Caroline that it was nothing. Caroline was, conveniently, coming later. Wonder why? She had told them that she was running some errands for her mom, so I figured she didn't want anyone to know about her and Klaus yet. So I kept my mouth shut and helped Bonnie and Elena order pizza. I eat almost anything so I didn't really care what we ordered. So I didn't actually help very much. They didn't care though, someone's got to be that person that just stands there and enjoys the arguments people have over silly things such as what pizza to order. And I just happened to be that person. Caroline came an hour later than Bonnie and I so she came just in time for the pizza. It took Bonnie and Elena almost half an hour to decide what to order and we ended up getting two pizzas, which meant that we would've had leftovers for lunch the day after. We had thought it be a perfect girls' night until Elena's phone rang at 12.43 pm. It was the hospital that told her that Jeremy had been in a car accident and that he would need surgery. There were a few of us that weren't particularly big fans of hospitals. I thought they were depressing and that they smelled weird. Stefan had his blood-problem and Caroline died there. And Elena became a vampire because Meredith gave her vampire blood. The others' didn't really have a problem. So Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Klaus and I went straight to the hospital and waited for Jeremy to get out of surgery. It took about three and a half hour and then we had to wait for him to wake up. So we took shifts looking after him. Elena got the first one and I would switch with her in the morning. The doctor had said that it could take hours, days or a couple of weeks for him to wake up, so we were all worried. No one was saying it out loud, but we were all thinking it. Jeremy could die.

Fortunately, that never happened. When I woke up the morning after, Caroline called me to tell me that Jeremy had woken up. I had never felt more relieved in my life. I don't know how to describe it. I had been too tired to feel anything when it all happened, so when Caroline called, I didn't know how to react. I had never been the crying type. Actually I wasn't much for showing my emotions at all. But when I heard that he was okay, I shed a few tears. Okay, more than just a few tears. It totally freaked Kol out. I was sitting on the floor in my room, leaning against the wall, crying, when Kol just walked right in. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to knock?" I asked him before he could say anything. I could see in his eyes that he worried about me, a lot more than I'd like, and I knew that he must've thought something really disastrous had happened since he knew as well as anyone that I didn't cry. "Jeremy woke up" I told Kol, just to let him know nothing bad had happened. "Then why are you crying?" he asked me and wiped a tear away. It was like in one of those crappy chick-flicks. You know, when the main characters' looks each other in the eyes, right before they make out. That was exactly like one of those movies. Kol was looking into my eyes, his hand was still touching my cheek, and he was leaning in for the kiss. I, of course, had to do the dumbest thing you can do in that situation. Sometimes I wondered how I could think of myself as smarter than my brothers, who do stupid things almost every day. When our lips were just mere inches away, I turned my head away and brushed away my tears. "Um, I need to go to the hospital" I said before I started to get up. I didn't get very far though, because Kol grabbed my arm and pulled me down, so that I was practically sitting in his lap, and kissed me. Only a few seconds after I started kissing him back, we ended up on the bed and things got heated, clothes were tossed on the floor and something about it just felt right. As if it was supposed to happen. That was it. There was no going back and Kol would give me hell after that. Every day Kol had asked me out, since the first time he did that, and every time I said no. He had told me that he knew I wanted him and I just proved him right. That was the exact reason why I never wanted to go there with him in the first place. It would just complicate everything. It always does. Damn it, why do the bad-boys have to be so hot?

As I was taking off my, newly bought, shirt, Damon walked in asking me if I wanted a ride to the hospital. Things couldn't have gotten any more awkward. Kol and Damon were just glaring at each other while I was putting my clothes back on. It was intense and I couldn't have been happier to get out of that house. All that testosterone. It was too much for me. Once I had all the clothing I needed, Damon dragged me out of the house. He was like, really angry at me. The ride to the hospital would be awesome. "What were you thinking Aly?!" he asked me, but he never gave me the opportunity to answer. "You know what? That's it! You're coming home. You're not staying here anymore. Stefan will pick up your things later." he said and I just couldn't help but to comment on it. "Really Damon? That's all I had to do for you to stop being such an overprotective pain in the ass? If I'd known that before, I would have done something a lot sooner." I told him and he got really upset. And Kol just had to walk outside when I said that last part. "You forgot your phone" he said with a smirk and Damon just punched him in the face. "You're angry, I get that. But you know what, I'll let this one pass." Kol told Damon before walking up to me to give me my phone. And he just had to make the situation even worse. When I reached for my phone, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards him and put his lips against mine. I was going to kiss him back, until I remembered that Damon was watching. I heard Damon slam the car door shut and start the car. So I took my phone and walked away. I didn't feel like going with a pissed off Damon and I didn't feel like staying with Kol, whom probably just would've said something cocky about how I almost slept with him. That he had proof that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. He wouldn't have said that last part though, but I knew it was true. Like I said, things got complicated.

The second I got home, to the boarding house where all almost my stuff was by then, I got a text from Kol. It said "go out with me". Just in time. He had asked me that question at the exact same time, every time. Half past eleven, at night. He knew I'd be awake. I gave him the same response as I always did and typed in the two letters 'n' and 'o' and hit send. Stefan walked in the door not long after with the last of my stuff. "Right on time little brother. Want to help me get this to my room?" I said and gave him the puppy-eye look, which I knew he could never resist. He never could as human, so I figured things would be like they were back then. Only now, we were immortal and I had kept my existence hidden from them so they were a bit upset with me. But it had gotten better, and I was afraid I had made things worse again. Damon had told Stefan everything, in front of everyone, and since Stefan knows me better than anyone, he knew why I was worried. "Don't worry Aly, he'll come around. Besides, I'm not mad at you so whenever Damon is too… Damon, you can always come to me" he said to me as he put the last bag on the floor in my room. I had known that Stefan probably wouldn't have been mad at me, but I still worried and Damon really knew how to hold a grudge. Especially when it came to things like this. Even though I'm the oldest, my brothers' has always treated me like their little sister and they could be a bit too overprotective, which they are most of the time. I decided to go to bed early and face my problems in the morning. I was way too tired to deal with Damon and I didn't even know how to begin with fixing the problem with Kol. How was I supposed to make him understand that I wasn't interested after that? I can't ask Stefan or Damon, because they're my brothers' and Damon's mad at me. But I can't ask the girls either, or Matt and Jeremy because that would be weird and they would probably be all judgmental. The only one I actually could ask for advice was Caroline, since she couldn't really give me a lecture about my choice of guys anymore. But that would be very awkward and I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. Being with Kol felt right, don't ask me how though because I have no idea, but it was also something I didn't want. He asked me out, and going on a date eventually leads to a relationship and I didn't want that. Not even if it was a relationship with Kol. I guess I had to figure this one out by myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! But I'm back now and I'll try to update more often, I promise :) Anyways, here it is :)

**Chapter 4. The Ball and the Disappearance**

It was 5.30 AM when I gave up on getting any sleep. All night I had been tossing and turning around in bed. But I still kept trying, in vain, to get some sleep. But I realized that after over seven hours of trying, I probably wouldn't get any sleep. So I took a quick, hot shower before going outside to take a walk in the woods. The weather was nice in the morning. Misty, which is something I've always been fascinated with. There's mist everywhere, except for exactly where you're standing. Because you can see clearly for about a meter, then there's more mist and you can see no further. After having lived as long as I have I still didn't understand how that works. But that wasn't what I was thinking about. And even though I'd had all night to figure everything out, I still had no idea what to do about Kol, or Damon. But just walking around has always soothed my mind and it has always helped me think, and hopefully, it still would. I really need to learn how to keep my thoughts from wandering off like this all the time. Honestly, I think it's weird that I'm still alive when anyone who wants me dead should be able to just come up behind me when I'm like this. But I guess I can sense anyone who'd want me harm because I'm an empath. But it wasn't someone who wanted to harm me that came then. It was Kol. I swear sometimes I think he's psychic or something. He always seems to know where to find me, and trust me, there's nothing more annoying about him. Except maybe that people seems to always feel like they need to remind me that Kol and I are very alike in our behavior. That I could do without.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Kol asked me when he saw me sitting down on a rock. It was just at the edge of a meadow, where I'd always went to think when I was human. I hadn't been there since before I was turned. But it was still the same. "Just thinking. You?" I told him as I watched the sun start to rise. It's the place I'd missed most about this town. I've had so many chances to come there, but I felt I couldn't. I felt like it wouldn't be the same as a vampire, that I would ruin this sacred space of mine. I was wrong. It was just like it always was. "Alyssa, are you even listening to me?" Kol asked me and I felt somewhat mean. I'd asked him a question and I didn't even listen to the answer. "You know, you're really cute when you get lost in thought like that" he said and smirked at me. "You're hilarious" I told him, ironically, of course, and punched his arm lightly and he faked being hurt and sat down beside me. I knew he was being serious about the part where he said I was cute, and that only made it worse. Why do boys have to be so stupid? And complicated? And confusing? I don't date and I certainly don't want a relationship. Why did he have to make that so hard? "Klaus is having a ball next week" Kol said to me, looking straight ahead. "Okay…" I said, uncertain of his intentions of this conversation. "What's that got to do…" I began to say, but he didn't let me finish. He gave me an envelope, which I was certain contained an invitation to the ball. Then he said he was going back home to get some blood. But before he left he felt the need to at least say one thing that would annoy me. "Save me a dance" he said, smirked and left. Why does he always have to smirk like that? It's not fair game to smirk like that when you're trying to be angry. Unfortunately, Kol knows exactly how his smirk affects me. And it infuriates me that he knows how to get to me. I opened the envelope and just as I had assumed, there was indeed an invitation to the ball.

The next day Caroline dragged me to town to go shopping, even though I already had a dress for the ball. But Caroline also said she was desperate for some girl-talk so I promised I'd help her find a dress. And by girl-talk, I mean Klaus-talk. And eventually, it would turn into Kol-talk. You know, after Caroline's finished venting about Klaus and how to tell everyone about them. And she vented, a lot. We were in the dressing room when she asked me exactly what I'd hoped she'd forgotten. "So what's up with you and Kol? I mean, Damon told us about…" I didn't let her finish. I asked her about the dress and she came out of the dressing room in the most perfect dress she could've ever worn. Or ball gown, as it's called. "You look amazing Care!" I squealed out. "Really? Good, cause I love it!" she said excitedly before asking me what was going on with Kol and me again. "I… um… I'm not sure" I admitted. "I mean, he asked me out like a thousand times, but… I don't know" I said and Caroline smiled wryly at me. "And you don't want to go out with him?" she asked me. "I don't know. I'm not into the whole being emotional stuff, and I don't even date… And it's not like he's any more emotional and all that than me". "Yeah, but do you like him?" she said. "I don't know. I think so." I said and Caroline scared me half to death when she squealed and hugged me. "Maybe you should give him a chance?" Caroline said and I nodded and sighed. "Maybe..."

After having talked to Caroline, I felt a lot better and felt okay with going to the ball. I wasn't sure of what I was going to do about Kol, but I knew I could always talk to Caroline if I needed to. It's a nice exchange, talking to someone. Without being judged, I mean. After Caroline had bought the dress we went to the grill to get a drink. We were in the middle of a very heated conversation about how much better we'd look than everyone else at the ball when Kol interrupted us before we could enter the grill. "I hear you're going to the ball" he said. I was about to answer him when Caroline interrupted my response. "Sorry, girl talk here. Go find someone else to bother" she said and dragged me inside. We were just about to order some burgers when Damon walked in with Kol in tow. It looked like they were arguing so I decided to eavesdrop a bit. Well, I would've had Matt not interrupted me. "Aly? Are you ready to order?" he said and waved his hand in front of me. "Yeah, sorry. I'll have a burger with fries and a coke" I said but not really paying attention. I was looking at my idiot brother and Kol. I didn't want them to cause a scene and that's exactly what they were about to do. "You know what? I'll eat later. I'm just going to make sure that they don't do anything stupid in front of everyone" I said and pointed at the two vampires. They both told me that I shouldn't get involved and they were right. But it was my fault that they were this angry at each other. They weren't exactly friends before, but they weren't exactly enemies either. Until I came back home, that is. But I couldn't let them get into a fight in front of all those humans which would risk exposing our entire race. "Hey guys, why don't you take this elsewhere? You're causing a scene." I told them in a hushed voice but they were being stubborn. None of them wanted to be the first to back down. "Why, so you and junior here can go hang out?" Damon said, despitefully. I laughed lightly and said "you know what Damon? I am sick of you trying to control every single damn thing I do!" I was angry so in the heat of the moment I grabbed Kol by the neck and pressed my lips onto his. It felt like electric sparks going through me and it ended sooner than I'd wanted it too. I felt a hand on my forearm that was dragging me out of the grill. It was Caroline and she looked worried. "Seriously Aly?!" she asked me once we'd gotten to her house. "I know! I was pissed and he was there and… shit! What am I gonna do now?" I said in a squeaky and almost desperate voice, dragging my hand through my messy hair. "Okay, just breathe" Caroline told me, trying to calm me down. I didn't know how much I cared about his opinion of me until then. "Do you think he hates me?" I asked her but she assured me that "no one sane could ever hate me". Her words, not mine. Once we had talked things through about the two originals that held our attention at the moment, we realized it was late and we needed sleep before the ball the next day. Even so, I decided to get a drink before going home. So I went to the grill one last time that day and I ran into Rebekah. It had been a while since last time I saw her so I decided to catch up a little with her. "Thank god you're here! I need your help with something" was the first thing she said to me. I told her to wait for me while I got drinks and then we could talk. I was about to sit down when she said she didn't wanna talk there so we went to my place. She wanted help with Matt. "Look, Matt likes you. Trust me. All you really need to do is show him you care." I told her. She didn't know how to do that so I figured that maybe they just needed something in common. So I taught her football. The finest sport ever invented. I mean, you get to watch guys tackling each other for like an hour. It took a few hours for it to sink in completely but we made it and I even got a few hours of sleep before Caroline came to drag me out of bed.

Apparently you need the whole afternoon to get ready for a ball. But at least she and Rebekah are somewhat friends now, which meant that we could all get ready together. Who would've thought this day would ever come? All things considered, things were looking good. We were looking good. And we all had… No. _They_ had dates. Rebekah invited Matt and Caroline had Klaus. I had me. But that was what I wanted. At least it used to be. Those days I wasn't really sure of anything. But I had my friends and an awesome dress and I didn't need anything else, right? I decided to not dwell on it and just have some fun. And possibly get a little drunk. But just a little. The weird thing was, the thing I was most worries about wasn't if Kol hated me or not. What I was most worried about was if Damon would do something stupid if he saw me with Kol. But I didn't have time to worry because we were already really late. Okay, maybe not really late, but late enough for people to wonder where we were. We took once last look in the mirror before we left. Caroline always looked like a princess when Klaus gave her dresses. Okay, he didn't actually give her the dress but he paid for it which is practically the same thing. This time he 'gave' her a beautiful sleeveless and sparkling, black and gold gown and she looked amazing. Rebekah wore a red, one sleeved dress with glittering details along the waist and up the left shoulder and I wore a simple black sleeveless dress with a corset. I prefer the simple ones. They're simple yet elegant.

When arriving at Klaus's mansion Kol appeared at my side and said "So… yesterday was an interesting day" and gave me one of his trademark smirks. "Yeah… wait what? You're not pissed at me?" He chuckled lightly and struck me a smirk before responding. "Now why would I be angry at you? Always happy to help a damsel in distress" he said. I gave him glare and he said "Ehm… I… I'm gonna get you a drink" and walked away. I was about to say something when I heard a laughing Elijah come up behind me. I turned around to face him and saw Katherine standing next to him. Right after I'd left to live with Stefan and Damon again, Katherine showed up saying she wanted to be with Elijah. We were all suspicious at first but then I saw them together and knew she was honestly in love with him. And if there is someone who deserves that it's Elijah. I may not approve of her previous choices but Elijah trusts her, which means I trust her. Okay I don't trust her per se but I do trust Elijah and that's really all I need to know. "Alyssa, you look beautiful." Elijah said to me and Katherine chuckled lightly and said, while grinning, "Yes, I'm sure Kol is appreciating the dress as well." Now since Katherine's always been good at bringing out the bitch in me, I just couldn't resist responding. "Yes, I'm sure he is. Just as I am sure everybody else is enjoying yours" I said with a smug grin on my face and I could feel the look of all the vampires in the room and I could hear all of their stifled laughter's. Katherine was not pleased but she kept her cool. She'd promised Elijah to play nice and I could see she was trying really hard but you know what they say, _you can't teach an old dog new tricks_. It was going to take some time for her to get used to being a nice person but I think that she could do it. I've seen the way those two looks at each other and the love that they feel for each other actually makes me a bit nauseous sometimes – being an empath that happens every once in a while. I honestly do not understand why I am an empath, since I don't really care what others are feeling and I am almost as self-involved as Kol. And I've never met another empath so I couldn't exactly ask anyone how someone becomes an empath or why. I don't like being one but it does come in handy when people are sneaking up behind me and they have bad intentions. Then I 'feel' that – most of the time at least - and can protect myself. But I do need to practice at not letting my thoughts wonder off like this all the time. It's giving Kol too many chances to scare me, in lack of a better word, and I don't like it. "A penny for your thoughts?" Kol says as he hands me a glass of champagne. I jumped slightly, a tiny bit startled. Just a bit though.

A little while after, Damon and I were in the middle of an argument about me and Kol, again, when the music started playing and Kol came up to me and asked me to dance with him. I was angry with Damon so I said yes. Although, I was not entirely sure that was my only reason. This whole thing with Kol was more confusing than the Doctors explanation of _wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. _Not very confusing to others but very confusing to me. I felt him place one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I was prepared for something traditional like a waltz or something but no, they went with a broken tango instead. Luckily I've had over a century to learn all sorts of different kinds of dances. "You're a terrific dancer. Has anyone ever told you that?" he said once the song ended. "Some have, yes. Besides it's not that hard to learn." I replied and told him I had to talk to Caroline. I was in desperate need for some girl… I mean _Kol_-talk. Ten minutes later and I hadn't found Caroline and then I saw Klaus talking to Rebekah. I walked over to them and asked them if they had seen Caroline but they hadn't. I probably could've talked to Rebekah about what I should do about Kol but that would've been incredibly awkward and really weird so I decided to keep looking for Caroline. I saw pretty much everyone I know in this town but Caroline. I just could not find her. I called her like a million times but no luck there either. I was getting worried so I stayed when the ball ended and everyone left. I felt that Klaus should know that I couldn't find her and that none of us had seen her since the first dance ended and she went outside to get some air. Things were not looking good for us, or Caroline. She was not at home and not at one of our places and we had no idea where she could be. So I tried to do a locator spell but it didn't work for some odd reason. Then Bonnie and I tried doing it together and it still didn't work. Not a good sign.

We were all gathered at the boarding house the day after, still no sign of Caroline. Bonnie and I had spent all night trying the locator spell but after the sun rose we were both exhausted and couldn't continue. I tried to force myself to go all dark and all that black eyes thingy but I couldn't so I continued to try the locator spell but Kol stopped me. He could see how tired I was. Actually, they could all see that. I didn't want to quit but Kol dragged me away from the map and took me to my room to rest and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up ten hours later they still hadn't found her and I could feel myself getting desperate. I decided to do something no one should ever do. I decided to channel my own life-force to overcome whatever was keeping the locator spell from working. The only problem is that channeling your own life-force is dangerous and most of the people who do die a slow and painful death. But I figured that hey, I'm already dead so what's the worst thing that could happen? So I went into the bathroom to clean up before taking a map, a knife and some candles from my drawer and then I left. Everyone else was either getting food or passed out from exhaustion, which was good for me because I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing until after Caroline had been found. There was just one problem. Kol. In some weird way he always seemed to know when I was going to do something stupid, where I was, what I'm thinking and how I feel and practically everything about me. It's incredibly annoying. I had just gotten to my meadow - yes I call it mine - when I heard branches break behind me. I turned around and there he was, worry in his eyes. But not worry for Caroline, worry for me. "So, what's the plan?" he asked me. I began to say I had no idea what he was talking about but I knew he would know I knew what he was talking about. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know you have a plan that could somehow be a danger to you. I'm not stupid." I didn't know what to say so I turned around and placed the map on the flattest rock I could find. Then I took out the candles and the knife from the bag I had put them in. "Whoa, what the hell are you planning to do?!" Kol said and took away the knife from my hands. "I'm _trying_ to find my friend!" I said, my tone a bit harsh since I didn't want to waste unnecessary time when I could be finding Caroline. Kol however did not see it that way. "I get that but I'm not gonna let you risk your own life!" he shouted at me, obviously getting irritated but it was kind of sweet. And I hate myself for thinking that. I'm just not that kind of girl. Being sweet and all that is not really my thing. "Well why not? What's it to you?" I shouted back. I kept thinking of different situations Caroline could be in and I was worried and I couldn't keep my thoughts or emotions in check which ultimately made me snap. And when I snap, I get angry. "Because I'm in love with you! Okay? I… I'm in love with you." he said and it started out as yelling but ended in a whisper. I was shocked even though I already knew he had feelings for me. The whole thing made me think of the conversation Caroline and I'd had before the ball and I didn't know what to say so I thought that it would be better for me to just focus on one thing at a time and finding Caroline was my top priority at the moment. "I… I need to find Caroline." I said and began to prepare the spell. My hands we shaking and when I went for the knife Kol took it away and put his hand on my chin to make me face him. "This is not the way, okay? Caroline would not want this." I felt my eyes tear up and by then my whole body was shaking. I couldn't handle all of those emotions and I felt my body give in. Tears fell down my cheeks and couldn't stand up anymore. Kol caught me and sat down with me. He placed his arm around me trying to comfort me and I cried into his shoulder. I had never let my guard down in front of anyone but my brothers before. I was afraid people would think I was weak but I didn't feel like that with Kol. Around him, I felt safe. It was a nice feeling. Unusual, but nice. We spent a few hours just sitting there and only realized we'd been there so long when the sun came down. I was still worried, but I felt better after being with Kol. We hadn't talked or anything, but it made me feel better.

When we were outside the boarding house I realized that I had just spent several hours crying. I didn't want Stefan and Damon to see my like that so I just stopped in front of the porch. Kol somehow knew what I was thinking and said I could stay at his place for the night, and I did. After I left to live with Stefan and Damon, Kol got himself his own place. And it was closer to the boarding house than Klaus's house is. When we got to his house he showed me to one of the bedrooms and began to leave. "Stay with me?" I asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to be alone in that state. I did not handle emotions well and being with Kol calmed me down. "Sure" he said and crept under the sheets beside me and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
